Ready to go steady
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Gohan x Vegeta, Frezia memories revisited. My take on what really happened on Namek
1. Pro

Prologue

Vegeta's POV

The tail rapping around my throat, the terrible pain. Why have the gods forsaken me? I am the prince of Saiyins Gods-Damn IT! This can't be happening.

"Vegeta..." The lizard purred out my name.

Damn IT! I couldn't see what he was doing, but I felt a sense of...fear? No it can't be...but it is. I'm scared of a Lizard. Gods please kill me. I don't like where this is going, Hell I didn't like where it started. I have no control over this situation. And I never did. The idiots were starring at me, not helping, not looking away. Just watching in fear. The grip on my neck lessened when he looked at something else. The boy. My eyes widened. He was hiding behind the Namek. Trying to escape the monsters gaze. And failed miserably.

"Run, Gohan!" The Namek yelled.

The boy stayed glued behind him.

"N-no, N-not un-until Dad get-gets h-here."

"Gohan. go now!"  
>He shook his head. Idiot. Thought he was of any use. The only one weaker then him was the monk. The grip on my throat left me as I fell. Kakarot you had better hurry if you want to have a son when you come back. The brat is strong when he's angry. Well he's not angry anymore. He's scared as hell. No wonder, the lizards got him in his sights. Frezia stepped forward. He shot the Namek and then the Monk. The boy and I were the only ones left at the moment. I looked at him. His fear had changed to anger in the blink of an eye. His friends were dead, and his father was still healing, unable to help. I was all but useless. His eyes flashed with a savage anger as he screamed out his rage. So he was half-Saiyin after all. His power level rose. Higher than mine by several thousand. He wasn't strong enough to beat Frezia. But the kid would put up a better fight than the rest of us combined. Frezia didn't notice, he stepped forward.<p>

"Little Monkey." He purred, Gods I wanted to wring his neck and...Many other 'Naughty' things to him while he lives including castration, if he even has balls.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" The brat's tail had grown back I just noticed. Frezia dove for the limb pulling down hard enough to jerk the boy down.

"Little monkey, I'll have fun with you."

"LET GO!"

"Hn. I think not, monkey." Okay now he was just saying that to piss him off. The boy mumbled something about *Perverted pedophile lizards who need to screw themselves in hell* Frezia didn't catch that, but I did. I chocked out a laugh. Frezia looked at me with that debating look of 'Should I put him out of his misery?'. He Ki binded the boy to the ground and came back to me.

"I think I'll have the short monkey for dinner and the little monkey for desert."

I growled at him. "I'M NOT SHORT!" I shouted it. He'd struck his favorite nerve.

"Vegeta, prepare yourself."

He ripped off my spandex pants.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT!"

"Don't be like that, this isn't your first time now is?"

"Get away, before I do something you'll regret."  
>"Like what? Face it your a bitch. You like it. Yes your a Prince. Prince Bitch, that fits you doesn't it, my little bitch."<br>"I'M NOT A BITCH! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"I grow tired of your protests, either be a good little bitch and shut up or gain the strength to be a threat to me. Oh wait you can't your just a-"

"By Saiyin standards, I'm not a carrier so it's kind of hard for me to be a bitch. The boy and his father however are." I was stating a fact.

"His father is here?"  
>"His father killed Ginyu. He'll be here soon and he will kill you."<br>"I doubt it. Well time for the fun part."

He ran his fingers down to my entrance, the boy had his head turned away so he wouldn't see what was happening. Lucky Bitch. Frezia shoved into me painfully.

"FUCK! ING! BASTARD! I! WILL! KILL! YOU!"

He laughed. The fucker laughed at me as he plunged in deeper. I felt my muscles tear. Oh well, as he said this isn't the first time and won't be the last. Blood begins to leak from me. He tongue licks it off my thigh. FUCK HIM! he pulled out an hour later. Kakarot showed up just as he was. My half naked form bleeding from my ass. He looked at me. Then to his Ki binded son. Then to Frezia. Frezia licked his lips.

"Another, Monkey...3 good Saiyins and only one of me. What will I do?"

Kakarot's eyes got wide and then back to normal as they got angry. He understood what Frezia had said. And it pissed him off. A blond flash threw his hair. Good as a Super Saiyin he can stop the fucking lizard. No one else will suffer. I fled from consciousness.


	2. Ch 1

*10 years after pro.*

Saiyins can what?

Vegeta's POV

"Vegeta?" The boy asks. At 15 he still can't see that I want to be alone.

"Vegeta?" He asks again. I can't stand it. I growl. He turns away to leave.

"I didn't tell you that you could leave." He looks at me in surprise. Waves of surprise, happiness, and...desire. I smirk. He wants me. Well I won't disappoint. I pull him close to me. His small body fits perfectly against me. Confusion, lust, desire, and happiness roll of of him.

"What do you want?"

He can smell my desire too.

"To pleasure you."

Smart boy, playing my ego. I lay him on the soft ground. I carefully remove his clothes. The only careful thing I plan on doing. I slip into him. He scream is filled with pain and pleasure. Good. He moans out my name...

"Vegetahhhh!"

"Shhh...enjoy your pleasure."

"I thought we were pleasuring *gasp* you?"

"Playing my ego doesn't work when it comes to sex."

"Nice to *Gasp* know."

I chuckled.

( SaiyinPrincess YaoiLover: Skipping past possible lemon because I fell like being a bitch.

Broly: *Pulls me into a hug* You can be a bitch all you want but your *Growls* Mine.

Super 17: *Pulls me away* No mine!

Me: You forget your places *Punches both so hard they double over in pain* I AM THE PRINCESS! YOU ARE MINE NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

Super 17 and Broly: Yes, princess.

Me: Good boys. On with the story. oh yeah and Mpreg warning. Oh and Gohan is always Uke in my stories. Just how it is.)

Gohan's POV

"SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!"

"I see your awake." The bed tousled head of my prince looked down on me. I was on a bed now and I'd fallen asleep outside. I was still naked. I did not want to know what happened. I feel like shit, My ass feels like a got raped by Broly (again) and Cell (again), and my neck hurts like hell. I look down. Bite mark great, another hurt to add to the list. A voice echoed in my head.

/WHO RAPED MY MATE?/

/Your mate? Wow I must have been pretty drunk last night to actually act on any feels I have for you. Owwww...Maybe that's why I have a headache. Major Hangover./

/Answer the question./

/Broly, Cell, Frezia, Cooler, 17, the spice brothers. And anyone who got their hands on me when I was unconscious. And Turles can't forget about him. Fucking bastards. Happy I revisited my horrible past. I'm a freaken bitch to everyone, but you are the first time I participated willingly./

/I'll kill them./

/Their all dead, well except Broly and Turles but their fucking each other into a coma so...Yeah./

/How do you know?/

/I can feel their kis, their unstable about 80 percent of the time./

/Huh...they don't deserve pleasure after raping a child./

/Vegeta are you being protective?/

He bent down and kissed me. /You are mine, they had the nerve to take what was mine. Protective no Possessive yes./

/Good, I don't want you changing./

/Hn. Nice to know. I'll keep that in mind when you give birth. I'll just be my usual ass of a person and leave you to it./

/You wouldn't. Wait...What when I...I'm pregnant aren't I? Just fucking great. Not this, I just act on my feelings and get pregnant. NO FUCKING FARE!/

/Being a mother will suit you./

/Go to hell and screw yourself./

/Somebody's cranky./

/Somebody just found out they're pregnant. If kind of puts a damper on anything but cranky plus the hangover isn't helping./

/You're fault for getting drunk./

/If I wasn't drunk last night none of this would have happened./

/Well than I'm thankful./

/*thoughts become higher pitched* OMG! Vegeta is thankful. I think I'm going to faint./

/Stop that./

/*Normal Pitch* But it's fuuunnnn!/

/No./

/Fine./

/Fuck?/

/No./

/Why?/

/Why are we having a one word conversation?/

/Answer./

/Because my ass hurts, I'm pregnant, and I have a hangover./

/Bitch./

/It runs in my family. Dad fucked everything that moved even after marring mom, he's a slut. Goten just let's Trunks fuck him 8 hours a day./

/*if you can gasp when thinking that's what he did*/

/Didn't expect that did you?/

/I knew I just didn't think "perfect" Gohan knew./

/I'm not perfect, I just act like I am so I don't have to deal with my mothers shit./

/Smartass./

/Thank you for pointing out the obvious./

/bitch./

/Why do you keep answering with one word?/

/Fuck/

/That's not answer./

/Look behind you./

/I'm scared *sees whats behind him* FUCK!/

/Told you./

Raging Expectance and Their mothers

Vegeta's POV

"Gohan!"

"Uhh..High mom, good news I ah..."

"GOHAN!"

"Mom I I can explain and I have some news you'll ah...like."

"What can you possibly say right now that I would like?"  
>"You're going to get that grandchild you always wanted."<p>

"Who?"  
>"Turns out ah...Saiyin men can get pregnant and now I'm kind of...pregnant"<br>The bitch fainted.

"I thought she'd be happy."

I shook my head. One minute we're on the same page, the next he's so far behind...

"We should get the Onna."

"Won't Bulma be mad that we..." He trailed off.

"Are you kidding? She's been trying to get me to do it with you for 3 and 1/2 years."

"So, the only one who could possibly be mad about this is my frying pan obsessed mother?"

"Pretty much."

"Well than, I guess everything fine."


End file.
